The Suicide of Wizarding Britain
by Indie-Mod
Summary: Cornelius Fudge decides that the death of Harry Potter will bring about the death of Voldemort. Sadly the majority of Wizarding Britain belives him... Dark Fic. Set Post HBP HPGW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other things associated is the property of JK Rowling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cornelius Fudge paced up and down his office, he was to put it lightly frustrated. On his desk lay a piece of parchment, flattened – it had obviously been read many times. It was this piece of parchment that caused his frustration. Well to put it truthfully it was the subject of this the parchment. It was a letter, about _Potter. _Harry bleeding _Potter. _He had been the catalyst for many a temper tantrum for the last two years. It was all because of Potter that he was no longer Minister for Magic. It was all because of Potter that he was a lowly advisor to Scrimgeour. He was foolish enough not have believed him about You-Know-Who's return. Fudge though was too conceited to admit he had been foolish and would now say, if asked that he did it all in order to spare the public from panic. Fudge was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Yes, yes come in", he called.

The door opened to reveal the pudgy face of one Dolores Umbridge.

"You asked to see me Fudgey..?" Umbridge cooed, the expression on her face changed however when she saw the expression on Fudges.

"Dolores take a look at the letter on my desk, what should I do with this information? I'm just brimming with ideas but...well take a look for yourself." Fudge gushed.

Dolores made her way over to the desk and picked up the letter;

_To Fudge,_

_I am writing to you as I feel you are the best man to deal with the information contained in this letter, after all you have been the best Minister for years. The information pertains to a certain Boy-Who-Lived. I have recently come into the knowledge that he and You-Know-Who share a connection, through Potter's scar. They are able to communicate through it; Potter often has visions of sorts to do with the Dark Lords plans. I believe if this information is used correctly and we work with Potter we could bring about the fall of the You-Know-Who. I myself have spoken to someone knowledgeable on these sorts of things and he has a theory. __Should you wish to utilize this information and to take your rightful place as the head of wizarding Britain I would advise you contact Ernst Croaker, an unspeakable who has the theory I speak of. I only want what is best for the Wizarding World. _

_Yours most humbly, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Umbridge set the letter down softly and stared off into space. Could Potter really hold the key to the Dark Lord's destruction?

"Well...I understand why you are confused about...this information now" She said, slowly

"What would you advise I do, Dolly" Fudge asked using his pet name for her.

"I think we need to speak to Croaker, and find out about his plan – we trust Lucius don't we? He was very charitable to you during your time in charge wasn't he?"

"Yes he was, a friend of his is a friend of ours" Fudge said, not realizing that he had, indirectly, called Voldemort and many death eaters friend.

Dolores continued, "Then if we like his plan we pitch it to the Minister, though we will cross that bridge when we come to it, whatever the case I have a nice feeling we have the opportunity for revenge upon Potter"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ernst Croaker, walked along the corridors of the Ministry for Magic with a sense of purpose, and his head held high. The first stage of his master's plan was working – only Fudge could be so stupid and go along with it, well at least without a need for an imperius curse. Not like that mudblood lover Scrimgeour, he was under the control of the Death Eaters. Rubbing his arm, where his dark mark was burned into him, h thought about the next stage of the plan. He remembered what his master had told him.

_"Ah...Croaker, excellent." Voldemort hissed as Ernst came forward and knelt before him. _

_"Welcome to my inner circle, you however have been called here not because of your status amongst the Death Eaters, no far from it" Voldemort continued_

_"It is your status in the ministry that I am concerned about. You are an unspeakable, correct?" Voldemort asked_

_"Yes, my Lord" Ernst said from beneath his mask._

_"Well this is my plan__ to kill Potter;__ Lucius has written a letter to the buffoon Fudge, telling __him of the connection between me and the brat. Your role Croaker is to convince Fudge that in order to destroy me" Voldemort smirked at this, "He must kill Potter;"_

_"Essentially you must make him believe that if the brat dies the connection means I will also die"_

_Ernst was amazed and voiced his amazement "Ingenious my Lord, I would be honoured to carry out your plan". _

_"It is ingenious, isn't it? Leave us Croaker." _

_Ernst turned to leave and just as he was leaving he heard his master speak,_

_"Oh and Croaker, never turn your back on me. Crucio."_

Ernst cringed at the memory. By now he had reached the door marked 'Senior Advisor'. He knocked, and smiled to himself. With the crackpot Dumbledore dead, no one could disprove the fake theory of his Masters.

Harry Potter's days were numbered.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN: This is my first ever fic, so please excuse the lack of quality is there is any. This fic is going to be short, just inside or outside the boundaries of one-shot I hope. Please, please, please Review and I can only thank you for at least reading this far. – Indie - Mod


	2. Of Ginny and Horcruxes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other things associated is the property of JK Rowling.

AN: This chapter is a bit different to last but we will be coming back to Fudge soon enough, and with a bit of a bump, for Harry at least. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Harry looked over at the pretty red headed girl and smiled sadly to himself. Ginny was the one thing that had been going right in his life then, much like everything else that seemed good it ended. He wouldn't be surprised if his Firebolt stopped working if the trends continued. He was sitting in a corner of the garden at the Burrow, where Bill and Fleur's wedding preparations were going on. For the first part of the summer he had been staying at the Dursley's, where he had read every Defence book he could get his hands on. Though he tried to memorize the spells endlessly his thoughts didn't remain on the books for long. Ginny, the Horcruxes or Dumbledore pushed aside the spells to take centre stage on his mind. The only thing that seemed to have gone well was the news that Nagini – one of Voldemort's Horcruxes had been destroyed, though that had come at a heavy cost; Hestia Jones, a member of the Order of the Phoenix had died. Mad Eye Moody, now co-leading the Order along with Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, had learned that Nagini ventured into the village of Little Hangleton once a month in order to get her share of human meat. It was here the Order struck. Hestia had been bitten by the serpent and had died shortly after arriving at St Mungos. The day after the attack Moody had fetched Harry from the Dursley's and he had been taken to Headquarters where he shared his burden of information– the Horcruxes. It was Kingsley who had suggested that each Horcrux should be concentrated on upon by a small group. Harry had objected, but then realized that if only he Ron and Hermione searched for items then the war would last longer and more people would die. It also gave Harry more time to train for the inevitable. 

"Harry!" Hermione's voice suddenly yelled from off to the side, shaking Harry out of his stupor. "HARRY!"

He got up and jogged towards the Burrow's kitchen where he found an annoyed looking Molly Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher looking like a dog with a bone. 

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"I 'ave it!" 'Dung piped up, grinning broadly over at the Boy Who Lived. "I 'ave one of them 'orcruxey things you were telling us bout!" 

Harry grinned at this, allowing 'Dung to smile back gratefully before continuing. "I were goin' through some 'my ol' stuff and in my jacket pocket I found a pendant that I nicked- erm, _acquired_- from...somewhere..."

With that, 'Dung reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver locket with an ornate 'S' on the front. 

"Th...That's it," Harry nodded in confirmation, shuddering slightly at the familiar sight of the locket that Dumbledore had died to acquire only to discover that it had been a fake all along. "Pass it here, 'Dung" 

Dung handed Harry the locket, but then sighed slightly dejectedly as he looked at it in the younger wizard's hands.

"It won't open, 'Arry," he said apologetically. "Merlin knows I've tried..." 

Harry didn't even bother to worry about that; he simply looked straight at the snake and said "OPEN", to which he received stares from the surrounding people and an automatically-opening locket as the clasp split.

"What...what was that Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, after a momentary silence.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking up at her in slight confusion. "I just asked it to open..."

Ginny, who Harry noticed in the background, had started trembling, and suddenly ran from the room after Harry's last comment. 

"Harry…" Hermione said, looking in a slightly frustrated manner at her friend, "you just spoke to the locket in Parseltongue."

"Oh..." Harry said nonchalantly, as an explanation for how that had happened occurred to him. "Well, I was just concentrating on the snake... and..."

He trailed off, realizing the reason why Ginny had run off; the word 'open' in parselmouth held a horrible significance for Ginny.

"_Shit_!" Harry shouted, ignoring Mrs Weasley's outraged look as he bolted upstairs towards Ginny's room, slowing outside it to knock anxiously on the door.

"Gin?" he said anxiously. "Can… Can I come in?"

After a moment's pause, the door was wrenched open and a blur of red hair pounded into Harry, hugging him. 

"Oh Harry, don't let me go back there!" Ginny sobbed into his chest. "Please I'll...do anything...anything!"

Realising how many horrible memories must have been triggered by his use of Parseltongue earlier, Harry felt like hitting himself. 

"Shh..." he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her. "It's OK… you're safe… I've got you… just… just sit down, OK?"

With that, he led her over towards the small couch in front of her bed, the two of them subsequently sitting there in silence until Ginny had regained enough of her composure to speak. 

"That's the second time you've had to save me from the Chamber," she laughed nervously whilst sniffing. 

"Gin," Harry said, staring into her brown eyes to better emphasise his point, "I'd save you a thousand times over and more." 

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said weakly, before she seemed to remember herself and shifted back slightly. "You… probably want to get back to your Horcrux, huh? After all, why deal with a silly little girl when you've got a Dark Lord to deal with…"

"Don't be silly Gin," Harry said, almost automatically, "you're more important to me than _any_ of that-"

For a moment, he froze, his brain catching up with what his mouth had been saying.

He _couldn't _have said that…

But he had.

And the fact of the matter was that it was true; Ginny really was more important to him than anything. Horcruxes, Voldemort, that stupid prophecy that started it all… none of them mattered if she wasn't there, and he'd been an idiot to ever try and deny that.

With that, as though he was afraid he'd try and logic himself out of this if he thought too much about it, he leant in and kissed her.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Harry and Ginny came down stairs half an hour later, much happier than both had been than when they went up them. 'Dung had obviously left and Mrs Weasley was doing yet more preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron and Hermione sat at the table and smiled when the reinstated couple entered the room hand in hand. 

"Oi, Potter if you..." Ron began but was cut off by the other threes shouts of "Shut up Ron!"

"Harry. The Horcrux – it's real!" Hermione said. 

"But more importantly," Ron added, grinning broadly at his friend, "it's dead! It's an ex-Horcrux!" 

"Excellent" said Harry while Ginny squeezed his hand.

"So," Harry said, after taking a moment to savour the feel of Ginny's hand in his once again and shooting her a brief reassuring glance as he raised his hand, fingers spread, to 'tick' horcruxes off on, "to recap, horcrux-wise, we have the diary- gone."

"The ring – gone," Hermione added, prompting Harry to lower another finger. 

"This locket is done for," continued Ron, another finger retracting. 

"And that darn snake is no more," Ginny added cheerfully, prompting Harry to withdraw his thumb. 

"So that leaves us with the cup, something of Ravenclaw or Slytherins and Voldemort!" Harry concluded.

"Couldn't be much easier, could it?" Ron groaned sarcastically.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Harry was met later that evening with a hug from Mrs Weasley. 

"Oh Harry, you've made me and Ginny so happy!" she gushed 

"Erm, thanks Mrs Weasley..." Harry replied, guessing that she had found out about him and Ginny getting back together and uncomfortable about drawing too much attention to the fact.

After removing himself from her clutches, he wandered up towards the swing in the Orchard, subsequently singing for a while to simply enjoy the sunset. He noticed a shape coming towards him in the sky, an owl to be more precise. It landed on the branch adjacent to him and held its leg out, with a letter attached from Remus Lupin – who was in charge of one of the Horcrux groups.

Eagerly, Harry opened the letter and began to read it, but his smile at the beginning of the letter soon turned into something more then into shock, anger and utter sadness. 

_Dear Harry,  
_

_This concerns the hunt for the Horcruxes. Only you can read this letter. We went to the orphanage. After a bit of trouble getting in– the building was practically derelict- we found our way to the basement. There was a statue of a dragon there, which asked us to tell it a riddle that was famous but only known to a few; a literal riddle within a riddle! We were ready to take a while and think it through properly when the walls started to close in on us, added an extra time constraint and making it even harder to think of an answer. _

_Just as we were about to become pancakes, Elphias Doge started to curse Voldemort, prompting me to realise the answer to the riddle; Tom Riddle, famous as Voldemort but known only to a few as Tom Riddle. With that answer, the statue sunk into the ground, leaving the cup simply standing on a pillar in the middle. We took it, and…_

_This is where it gets hard for me to write, but it has to be said; we were attacked by inferi, and, Harry… Voldemort had used the bodies of Lily and James, your parents as inferi. I was so shocked to see them that I couldn't attack; I was nearly killed if it weren't for the intervention of Tonks while I was distracted._

_I know that, after reading this, this is the last thing on your mind, but this means that he suspects you will be going after his Horcruxes. We managed to destroy the cup, but we don't know where to go from here. We'll see at the next Order meeting.  
_

_Be careful Harry,  
_

_Remus._

The tear stains on the parchment only served to reinforce how had it must have been for Remus to write that letter, and, right now, his own tears were simply adding to those already there. 

After a few moments, Harry managed to bring himself under control, and looked resolutely up at the sky before him.

"One more to go," he said to nobody in particular, "and then it's you against me, _Tom_."

Despite his knowledge of what he would have to do then, Harry was almost looking forward to that final fight.   
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
AN: Hope that is good enough, I enjoyed writing it. Next Chapter: We will be going back to Fudgey and Dolly and find out their plan. We might even find out about the last Horcrux! 

Thanks to **Marcus S. Lazarus**, my good friend and Beta and also a special thanks to **jabarber69** my first ever reviewer and whose comments spurred me onwards to produce this chapter extra quick! Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing


	3. Of Plot Hatchings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other things associated is the property of JK Rowling.

AN: Sorry this chapter took a while; I've got exams coming up soon that I need to revise for. Happy New Year everyone!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Minister for Magic's meeting room was in full use. Sitting at the head of the table was Rufus Scrimgeour, who had a mysterious shine to his eye and could often be seen with a vacant look upon his face. On either side of him sat Cornelius Fudge – his senior advisor and Dolores Umbridge – his senior undersecretary. Next to Fudge sat Ernst Croaker – an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Others sat around the table included Ryan Skeeter - the head of media affairs of the ministry, who also happened to be the ex-head editor of the Daily Prophet and Walden MacNair the newly appointed head of the department for disposable of magical creatures. Finally Scrimgeour's personal auror John Dawlish.

The thing all these people had in common was that they were all loyal to the ministry, which was unfortunate as the Minister was under an imperious curse. Scrimgeour stood and cleared his throat and started to speak.

"You are all here today as you are key members of my plan to bring down the Dark Lord"

At this Skeeter raised his eyebrows, whilst Umbridge looked most put out at the use of "my" by the Minister.

"I now hand the floor to Mr. Ernst Croaker, the head of intelligence for our plan." He sat down and gestured towards Croaker who stood up.

"Well," he began "I have evidence that Harry Potter" at this name MacNair looked angry and his knuckles whitened, whist Skeeter raised his eyebrows even more. "...is the key to defeating you-know-who"

Fudge and Umbridge were grinning from ear to ear – they believed themselves to be the masterminds of the plot.

"Potter, as we all know has a scar on his forehead" there was simultaneous nodding at this statement, "what you perhaps didn't know is that this scar holds a connection to you-know –who."

There were several gasps as this piece of information was revealed.

"It is my belief – and I have evidence to back it up" Croaker continued, "That should Potter, die – the Dark Lord will also die...and vice versa".

By this point Skeeter had taken a quill and a parchment out and was scribbling as much as he could down.

"You said you have evidence, what evidence?" he enquired

"Well" Croaker replied "I have spoken to, er – classmates of Potters and they have informed me that he can feel You-know-who's emotions at times and often replicates the moods."

"A perfect example of this comes from a young lad named Draco Malfoy, who tells us that in a History of Magic OWL, Potter collapsed and started screaming – hours after this Potter was in the same location as you-know-who and duelled him"

There were many looks of shock at this revelation.

"One lad who we, 'interviewed' with veritaserum when he came in for an apparition test – Dean Thomas was his name, a dorm-mate of Potter's. He revealed to us that Potter often wakes up screaming things such as – and I quote here "He's angry!" This my friends is evidence enough for me."

Croaker sat down, and Scrimgeour stood up again to speak.

"Thank you Ernst. This is where the rest of you come in. Ryan – you with your influence at the prophet need get the public on our side, to realise that the only way to defeat the evil is to sacrifice their hero. I'm sure your sister, Rita would be willing to help us here."

"Walden – you must organise the finer details of Potter's death. As the Ministry triumphing over evil is such a big achievement, it will be a public occasion. Potter will be sacrificed at Diagon Alley, an open area where the crowds will come."

"Dawlish, you are in charge of bringing Potter in, we need to get him so that his loyal group of followers are unable to rescue him. Bring him in before the media campaign against him begins – he cannot escape!"

Scrimgeour finished on this and sat down. Everyone knew what they had to do. They all seemed to realize how big this mission was – Harry Potter was the key to defeating Voldemort. How right and how wrong they were.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lord Voldemort was in a good mood. He was sure his plan to dispose of the Potter brat would be a success; he was awaiting results of the meeting between Croaker, MacNair and the buffoons at the ministry.

He had a lot to be in a good mood about these days; Dumbledore was dead and Harry Potter would soon follow.


	4. Of Wedding Woes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other things associated is the property of JK Rowling.

AN: Sorry this chapter so long; It's the exams.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed weeping, her muddy bridesmaid dress discarded to one side.

She still couldn't believe what had happened; her brother's wedding-day was supposed to be a _happy_ day.

Instead...

_The ceremony had been wonderful, of course; after all the effort that had gone into planning it, nobody was expecting anything less. Fleur had looked stunning in her dress, and Bill, despite his facial scarring, had also looked handsome. The reception had just begun when the Weasley clock had started chiming, prompting a concerned Mr Weasley to leave the tent, his concern evident on his face. Most of the guests were wondering what was going on; the only ones who seemed to have any idea were Molly and Remus. _

_When her father had come back into the room, Ginny knew instantly that, whatever had caused the clock to chime, it hadn't been good._

"_It's the ministry," her father said grimly. "They want to speak to Harry. They said they had an arrest warrant… I…"_

_He paused, as though trying to decide how best to say what he was about to say, and then he turned to look in the direction of the boy she loved. "Well, Harry you need to get out of here – MacNair is the one in charge and he said he wouldn't be afraid to stun the guests to get to you."_

_Ginny, just as shocked as all of the other guests, only had to look at Harry to see the mixture of determination and despair in his eyes before he finally spoke._

"_I'm not going to put the guests in jeopardy," he said simply, before he lowered his voice as though his next words were only him thinking out loud. "Merlin knows enough people have been hurt on my account..."_

_Ginny couldn't believe it._

_After all that Harry had gone through, he was actually going to go out there and let himself be arrested! _

No way_... she silently vowed to herself_

"_No way Harry!" she yelled, walking over to yell directly at him in a face-to-face confrontation. "There is _no_ chance I'm going to let you do that; I'll go out there and fight for you, just like at the ministry. _Think_ about it, Harry; it's MacNair we're talking about here! He's probably going to take you right to Vol...Voldemort' you CAN'T give him what he wants!"_

_Just over the murmurs of agreement at Ginny's statement, Ginny noticed with the part of her mind that wasn't worried about Harry's fate that it was starting to rain – the tell tale pitter patter was sounding on the roof. In the distance there was a rumble of thunder, which Ginny couldn't help but feel was somewhat significant; had the wedding been the calm before the storm, with the thunder simply serving as a more obvious sign? _

_Even in the middle of her thoughts, however, Harry simply shook his head as he looked sadly at her._

"_I'm going out there with my head held high" Harry said "It can't be that bad, Gin"_

_He slowly walked to the opening of the tent, Remus and Ron notably patting him on the shoulder as he left. A lot of the guests made their way toward the door where Harry had just left._

_Ginny, however, couldn't just sit there; she couldn't let this happen to her Harry, not at least without saying goodbye. Before anyone could stop her, she ran forward into the pouring rain to where Harry was. _

_Admittedly, someone caught her shoulders before she actually reach him, but they were still face to face though, as Harry was being held back too._

"_Harry..." she whispered to him._

"_Gin…" he said, shrugging off the person holding him as he walked towards her. "I… I love you…"_

_Reaching over, he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips, before he stepped back and smiled slightly at her._

"_I'm going to be fine," he said simply to her. "Don't you worry about me…" _

_With that, the person originally holding him- she could barely make out the details of the person's face; the rain was _really _becoming serious- once again grabbed his shoulders and marched him away. Ginny tried to run after him, only to be harshly shrugged off by his captive._

_As she lay on the ground, suddenly surrounded by guests as she tried to stop herself from crying, she glanced up just in time to see the vindictive, toad-like face of Dolores Umbridge, smiling her traditional 'you are all little children and I am the adult who knows what is best' smile as she pulled out a scroll and began to speak._

"_All those of upstanding wizarding families are hereby invited to Diagon Alley on the 7__th__ of August in order to witness the downfall of the dark lord"_

_For a moment, all the guests not in the Order of the Phoenix looked happy, but it was short lived through a combination on the dark looks on the Order's faces and what Umbridge said next;_

"_This entails the execu- eh, hemhemhem, _sacrifice_ of one Harry James Potter by Killing Curse."_

_Umbridge rolled up the scroll and smiled vindictively, she turned on her heel, kicking mud at Ginny who hadn't yet processed the information. She walked away and just as she was about to leave, turned around, gave a girlish giggle and said_

"_I shall see that Mr Potter gets the best treatment by our… _finest_ employees," she said, in the same tone one could only be excused for using when assuring a little child that they weren't going to die from their first cut, before she looked mockingly at Ginny. "Oh, and a lovely dress, Miss Weasley, see you on the 7__th__, Ta Ta"_

As she dried her tears, Ginny silently decided on her next course of action.

She was _not _going to sit here weeping; she was going to do something.

She was going to save _her_ Harry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN: Thanks to my amazing Beta Marcus S Lazarus

I got my first flame the other day, what a laugh I had responding to that!

Keep Reading, Keep Reviewing.

– Indie-Mod


	5. Of Fulfillment

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other things associated is the property of JK Rowling.

AN: Thought I had abandoned it! The thought did cross my mind…but to those kind people who reviewed and put it on alert, I thank you – this is for you! I have also written another fic, which I will discuss at the end of this chapter – the final chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Diagon Alley was packed, there was a large stage set up in the centre, with many cloaked individuals standing upon it, presumably executioners assistants.

In the crowd that had gathered there were many order of the phoenix members dotted about – all waiting for the signal to start their plan.

Harry Potter was brought in by portkey, when he arrived the crowd hushed...waiting for the main event.

Nothing was said as he was led up onto the stage, though the order members all fingered their wands.

"Harry James Potter, we hereby bestow upon you the Order of Merlin, third class for the sacrifice you are about to make" drawled one of the people in black cloaks.

Harry said nothing, just stared straight ahead as he was strapped to a flat piece of wood, in preparation for his execution.

Ginny was one of the order members there, who stood next to Mad Eye Moody, waiting for his signal.

As one of the black hooded people stepped forward, wand out, to deliver the killing curse, Moody shouted;

"NOW!"

Thirty members of the order whipped their wands out and started sending curses and jinxes at those on stage, while Lupin and Tonks made their way onto the stage to try and free Harry.

That was when it happened; the executioner removed the hood of his cloak to reveal the face of Lord Voldemort.

People screamed and tried to run from the Alley, but they could not – it was sealed to stop people coming in to ruin the execution. He sent two swift killing curses at Tonks and Lupin, killing them as they fought for Harry.



He cackled; "Now watch Wizarding World, as I kill your saviour! You fools...you played into my hands – he was the one who could save you and you have killed him! Wizarding Britain, you have committed suicide!"

Time seemed to slow down as he sent avada kedavra at Harry. It flew from his wand...

And hit Harry dead on in the chest. Killing him instantly.

Ginny screamed. Ron shouted. Hermione was silent – she couldn't believe it! Then, almost as one, anger overcame them and they fought through the crowd to try and get Voldemort.

Who cared if he was more powerful – that he was the dark lord. He had just killed their best friend, Ginny's love – they all loved him.

Voldemort laughed as they clambered onto the stage, wands out sending curse after curse at them. He stopped as he realized that they were, together, a force to be reckoned with.

They duelled intensely for over fifteen minutes, Voldemort gradually being pushed further and further back. Then Ginny finished it;

"Avada Kedavra!"she screamed.

It hit Voldemort, who fell lifelessly to the ground. Ginny also fell to the ground, weeping for the man she had lost, that she had loved.

The Power the Dark Lord knows not? Love.

The Power to defeat him? Being loved.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN: Ok...so a bit of an abrupt ending (if you think it is crap, that is understandable – just think it don't tell me!) The genre of it is tragedy though...

Now my new, already completed fic: 'A Brother Divided' comes out on Tuesday the 5th of August 2008, three days away. It is ALREADY WRITTEN so no waits for updates like with this fic.

I will reveal the plot of it here first; _Harry Potter. Neville Longbottom. Violet Potter. All potential children of a prophecy(different to canon). Harry and Neville are sent to train, while Violet is assumed to be the chosen one and becomes a spoilt brat. However the boys training soon stops and they are brought back to the public world. _

I'm not trying to be arrogant, but it genuinely is a really good fic. It is fairly long (60,000words!) and is an AU. There is NO SLASH, in case you though Harry and Neville...

Thanks for reading THIS Fic however, and I hope you will read my next one too.

3xR's Read, Review and Relax!

Thanks- Indie.


End file.
